The Way Of Jashin
by Lost2Paradise
Summary: When Jashin himself sends Jin on a mission to retrieve the dead body of an ex-follower from a certain 2 Akatsuki members what will she do? How will she and Hidan react to meeting a fellow Jashinist? Rated M for Language and Violence for now. HidanXOC
1. A Mission From Jashin

Age: 21

Name: Jin Matsuyo

Occupation: Jounin of the village hidden in sand

Weapons: Various, main weapon is a single bladed reaper's scythe

Religion: Jashinist

"Fuck!" I yelled barely dodging some kunai coming from several Leaf ANBU.

"Watch where you throw those things." I teased,

"You might hurt someone!" this just lead to them throwing more sharp things at me. With a sigh I skidded to a stop and turned to face them, knowing running was useless.

"You guys are annoying the shit out of me!" I told them and grabbed the reaper's scythe from my back.

They had no clue about my abilities so soon enough I had gathered and consumed blood from all three of them, actually having hacked off one of their arms. I drew the symbol of Jashin with his blood then grinned at them as I turned black and white.

"Any last words gentlemen?" one stepped closer.

"Turn yourself in to the leaf village peacefully. You have one more chance. Other wise you shall be killed." he was an idiot, me give up? No way, it should be the other way around but there is no hope for them now.

"Hmm, how about no?" with that I pulled out a small Sai. They put up their weapons in defense making me laugh. I brought it to my neck and cut a shallow line across it. Blood spurted from their necks right along side mine and they cried out in pain and surprise as I laughed. The pain gave me a sick satisfaction, I was atoning for sins as I Prepared to sacrifice them to my lord, Jashin. After a while of toying with them I finally decided it was time for them to be passed on to Jashin, all full of holes and bloody like he likes them.

"I hope that Jashin enjoys playing with you further!" I said laughing maniacally and pierced my heart. As always, for a few sickening moments after I do this, it stopped beating. I could feel myself floating along with the enemy's souls to Jashin's realm before I was stopped by my lord and forced back to my body. I said a small prayer and thanked him for allowing me to continue serving him then stood up from my collapsed position. With one last look at the dead ninjas' bodies I left, continuing on to Suna. I arrived with few incidents stemming from my need for blood and my wish to keep Jashin fully supplied with souls. I never knew how many followers he had and how devoted they were so I did my best to keep him happy myself. I flashed my hitai-ate and the guards swung the gates open for me.

"Thanks guys." I smiled fakely. Yes surprisingly I still belong to a village, the village hidden in sand to be specific. Sure I killed lots of people but I still need a place to sleep and an income you know. I can't just live on nothing. I headed to the Kazekage Gaara's office and gave him my mission report then headed home. Well as much of one as I needed, it was just a small apartment with my necessities. Somewhere I could pack up my things and abandon quickly if I needed to.

"Kakazu I'm back!" I called to my small grey and white kitty. Sure it was a strange name but that was the name it's previous owner gave him and who was I to make him learn a different name? After a moment he sauntered out of my room and up to me as I refilled his food and water dishes. Giving him a quick scratch behind the ear I left to put my stuff away. With that done I took a quick shower and changed into some boy shorts and a tank and laid down to go to sleep. The only problem with that was Kakazu, he always insisted on sleeping on me and every time I would move he would have to get up, circle a few times and dig his claws into me before laying down again. Finally though I slipped into a light sleep.

*"Jin, come here." the tall imposing figure of Jashin-Sama ordered. I was in his throne room, a cavernous place where you could hear the despairing wails of the souls we Jashinists send him. I walked closer till I was only 5 feet from him and knelt down, bowing to him.

"Lord Jashin, how may I be of assistance to you this evening?" I asked showing nothing but respect for the god before me. I _felt him smile as it always was with him. His figure was shrouded in darkness so you could never really tell what his features were but you could feel his reactions rather than see them. Besides even if he wasn't obscured it wouldn't matter since you were always to be bowing in his presence and never letting your eyes meet his. _

"_One of my followers has stopped sacrificing souls to me and as a result lost the immortality and lost his life in battle. His body holds secrets that those who are not followers are not to know of so I need you to get rid of it." this reminded me that I had wanted to ask him something but the request came first._

"_Of course Lord Jashin. I shall leave first thing in the morning. Where will this body be found?"_

_I asked. _

"_It is on it's way to a collection agency now. Another of my followers is bringing it there with someone else actually." I wanted to ask why he didn't just contact the other Jashinist but I also knew that one a select few of us were allowed in his presence, ones he trusted. An image of the two appeared in my head as well as the path they were taking to the agency. It lead straight to Kumogakure, the land hidden in clouds in the lightning country. They were closer than me so I knew I'd have to run most, if not the whole way. Knowing he'd dismiss me soon I took this chance to ask him what I had been meaning to ask for a while._

"_My Lord, may I ask you something?" I inquired. Feeling his nod of approval I took a breath thinking of how to word it._

"_I've been meaning to ask how the flow of souls is. I perform the ritual when I can but I wanted to know so I know if I should make more sacrifices or not.." I finally said. I didn't ask because I was afraid that he'd take away my immortality, I asked because I wanted to keep him satisfied, or perhaps even happy. He was my Lord but he was also the one who saved me. I owed everything to him and it gave me a sort of connection to him. He smiled again and a chuckled rang through the air, reverberating through the room and to my very soul. _

"_I am quite satisfied with it young one. Just the souls you get me are enough to keep me entertained so with the addition of my other followers I am quite well supplied. Rest easy now, you have a long few days ahead of you." I nodded and his presence faded away into nothing.* I woke the next morning at dawn and packed what I would need for a few weeks. I was bringing Kakazu with me seeing as though this would be a long mission and when the time came he would be of use tracking those we were after. I took another shower and got dressed in the usual mission attire._

"_Come on Kakazu, we're leaving!" I called walking to the door. He was waiting at the kitchen table and jumped up onto my shoulders as I passed him. With one more mental check that I had everything we were off. _


	2. In Which Jin Loses Her Head

As soon as the village gates were out of sight I began to run. Kakazu dug his claws into my shoulders briefly, a sign he was less then happy with my jostling him. Within the day the desert disappeared, wind country turning into river country. By midnight I reached Tanigakure, the 'capitol' you could say, where I found a place to stay for the night. Kakazu and I kept traveling like this for four consecutive days; Tani to Tanzaku to Konoha to Yu in the Hot Springs country which tempted me greatly to relax for a day but I had a mission to do. It wasn't till the next day, sometime after noon in Shimo(frost country) that I heard whispers of them. Two men in black cloaks with red clouds carrying a body. I stopped at a small tea house to get more information as well as warm up, I was in Frost country after all. I sat behind two middle aged women who, in my experience, were usually the most prone to gossip. From these two I found out one was rather loud, always swearing with slicked back silver hair; I assumed him to be the Jashinist. The other was relatively silent, nothing visible but his eyes. Those were my guys.

"I heard the silver haired one knocked out some vendor and dragged him away as well near the outskirts of town." the elder of the two added. I bit my lip and turned around, planting a fake scared look on my face.

"That's horrible. Do you know which way they went? I don't want to run into them on my travels." I shivered in mock horror. They looked at me with pity and the younger piped up.

"From what I heard they took the Yuki road into lightning country. I breathed a sigh of relief.

"Thank god, I was planning on taking the same route, now I know not to!" I motioned a waitress over, paying for my tea and dango and thanking the women before leaving, heading directly to Yuki Road.

"Kakazu." I called, waiting for him to peek his head out of my pack. It wouldn't do to attract attention to myself going through these smaller and more suspicious villages after all so he stayed hidden until I called for him. I heard a small meow and he climbed back up onto my shoulder.

"It's time to begin tracking. They should be somewhere further down this road, you know what they look like. I want you to go ahead and find them, then report back to me ok?" I made a few hand signs, dog, boar, ram, then concentrated my chakra to Kakazu. With a puff of smoke, the cat was transformed into a small lynx who slunk of ahead of me. I wished him luck silently and continued on at an inconspicuous pace. An hour later he returned at a bound, a somewhat scared look in his eyes.

"Kakazu what is it?" I asked catching the large cat. He relayed where they were in a fast chatter.

"The silent one knew I wasn't just another wildcat. He nearly attacked me but his partner distracted him and I ran." This wasn't good, now they would know someone was coming after them so they would probably start hurrying. With only one hard days travel left till Kumo, this was my only chance.

"Thank you Kakazu, I'm sorry but we have to go to them now. They'll get away if we don't." He rubbed his head against my cheek to reassure me he was fine. I set him down so he could run beside me and took off in the direction of our target. Nearly a half hour later I felt them grow closer and closer. I could feel their chakra signatures which were equally as strong as mine. Now that I no longer had the element of surprise I had to change my tactics a bit. My plan was to attack hard and fast, aiming to grab the body and destroy it which should only take one Jutsu, then retreat. It sounded simple but I knew in reality it would be much harder than that. I told Kakazu to stay back a bit and approached as close as I could. I knew they knew I was close but I concealed my chakra so they couldn't tell exactly where. The Silver haired one had the body slung over his shoulder next to a three bladed scythe. I nearly drooled at the sight of the weapon, if I were in a different situation I would have had to ask him where he got that kind of scythe made. As it were it and the necklace identified him as the Jashinist of the pair. I tensed as Kakazu shifted the leaves across from me, barely making any noise but shifting their attention away from me so I could make my move. 'Now!' I thought and sprang from the tree slicing right through both the Jashinist and former Jashinist.

"Hidan!" his partner yelled irritation lacing his voice . As 'Hidan' shouted out curses I threw a few kunai with exploding tags on them towards the partner then made did a single hand sign.

"Water Coffin!" I shouted out, some of the snow around us flying onto the dead Jashinist's body and crushing him into nothing but blood and bones. With this done I turned heel and ran, almost tight into the silent one's kunai.

"Shit!" I cursed backing away quickly, mindful of the Hidan who now laid in two pieces on the floor, still streaming curses and threats. His scythe flew at me from behind and I jumped up barely dodging it in time. I turned my head towards him for an instant to see what else he might be doing only to have my head be promptly cut off. I let my body collapse and held my breath, showing no expression as I closed my eyes faking death.

"Haha serves you right bitch!" Hidan yelled triumphantly. I supposed I probably did deserve it, I mean what kind of idiot turns away from the main threat? Especially in close proximity. I berated myself briefly but took in my situation. From what I could tell the silent one was turned away from me, stitching up Hidan, my body was only a foot or so away from my head and my arms had landed close together. All it would take is a second or two to make the seals I needed to reattach my body. Hopefully neither would realize that I was alive till I was up and running away again. On the count of three I decided I would carry out my plan; one, two-

"Would you hurry it up Kakazu! We don't have all day for you to get me back in one piece you know! Leader expects us back at the base in a few days!" My concentration was broken by the utterance of the silent one's name. I tried to hold back but soon a full throated laugh escaped my lips.

"Hahaha! Y-Your name is Kakazu!" I questioned, struggling to regain myself. The two stunned shinobi turned quickly.

"The hell?" Hidan asked as Kakazu glared at me with malice yet with confusion also.

"Yes. My name is Kakazu." I giggled again and made the signs for the dragon, dog, ox, and snake.

"Reattachment Jutsu." I called casually and just like that I was whole. I cracked my neck and sat up, sitting Indian style. The two were on the defensive but my bloodlust and will to fight were gone for the time being.

"How are you still alive girl?' Kakazu asked. The man I had found so intimidating just moments before, I struggled to take seriously now. I could tell they were both getting irritated so I took a deep breath, calming myself down.

"Hidan was it?" I asked him,

"You should know." his brows furrowed and his gaze dropped to my neck, seeing it bare.

"If you're a Jashinist then where is your necklace?" he interrogated still seated as I was. I shook my head at his naiveté of his own religion.

"I don't have one, don't need it really. I have it tattooed into my skin." I confided. He tilted his head,

"Really now?" I just nodded turning around again and lifting my hair, showing him the tattoo on the back of my neck. I could tell that Kakazu wanted to take this chance to cut my head off again but made no move to act on it, knowing it wouldn't get him anywhere.

"It was a reward of sorts from our lord. He gave it to me after I had sacrificed a whole village in Stone Country." I smiled thinking of the first time Lord Jashin had contacted me other than when I had initially become immortal. Hidan seemed to relax a bit, not seeing me as so much of a threat anymore, but just a fellow Jashinist. Kakazu on the other was still tensed. I sighed just knowing it would be hard to get out of this situation and prepared myself for the questions sure to follow.


	3. Decisions Decisions

Nearly half an hour later Kakazu was still firing questions at me. At some point I had laid down in boredom and so had Hidan.

"What village are you allied with?" he asked.

"Suna but that's not why I'm here. The guy you were going to sell was an ex Jashinist. He stopped praying and sacrificing people so he became mortal. I had to destroy him because his body still held the secrets of immortality. " I explained though this only seemed to enrage Kakazu further. He began mumbling about how much more it would have been worth if he'd known that and some other stuff about money. Strange guy.

"Damn how did I not know that? And why wasn't I just sent to destroy him?" Hidan asked me. I had an idea but it only half made sense.

"I don't know, I was in Suna when I got the order. There were many others who could have been sent but for some reason I was chosen. It doesn't really make sense to me either and it wasn't my place to ask." I saw Kakazu in a tree out of the corner of my eye and smiled.

"It's ok. You can come out now." I called to him. He jumped down and ran to me, rubbing up against my side. I made a hand sign.

"Kai." I said and he returned to his usual form, a smal grey and white cat with golden eyes.

"Guys meet Kakazu. Kakazu meet Hidan and the human Kakazu!" I giggled out. Hidan laughed, finally guessing why I had reacted to hearing Kakazu's name like I did. The cat peered up at the human who shared his name. Then to their surprise he spoke.

"Well I was around first so you can just stuff it human." This caused Hidan and I to laugh again while Kakazu glared.

"I doubt that. Cats don't even live to my age." he replied. It was funny seeing such a serious looking guy talk to a cat. Kakazu decided to keep bickering with him much to my delight.

"Are you calling yourself old human? If you were anywhere close to my age you would know by now not to judge a book by it's cover." The human sneered knowing he'd lost, he really could have no clue how old the cat was just by looking. Hidan turned to me as Kakazu taunted the man with his name.

"How old IS he?" he waned to know. I thought about it a bit,

"He's never told me straight out but from what I've gathered he's around 200 years old. He's seen the time before the shinobi war, hell he's seen the time before people even became shinobi." Kakazu looked over to me and sighed a cattish sigh.

"I think that's quite enough information sharing Jin." he said. I nodded my agreement, those were his memories and his information after all.

"Well what do we do now?" I asked. I knew they wouldn't just let me go with all the information I had gathered about them; Names, appearance, etc. Kakazu glared proposing to kill me though that was put down quickly enough since it was impossible. I said that they could just let me go since my loyalty was to Jashin and not Suna, that appealed to Kakazu not a bit. Hidan just shrugged, not putting anything forward so we let the two Kakazus think about it.

"Hey Hidan. When did you become a Jashinist?" I had been wondering for a while but never really had the chance to ask since Kakazu was constantly questioning me.

"Hm? Well fuck, a while a go. I think it was…6 years. I was about 15 or 16 at the time so yeah. Why the Fuck do you want to know anyway?" I shrugged noncommittally,

"Just wondering really. I was born into it, so I wondered if you were too or if you started believing later on in life. I actually didn't even believe in him till I was about 6. Before then he was just another false god my parents worshipped. Damn, I was stupid back then huh?" He scoffed

"Damn right you were." I laughed pretty much having expected that, he was a Jashinist after all.

"Hey Hidan! Girl!" Kakazu snapped. We glared at him, Hidan because well he's just one of those pissed at pissy people types, and me because he'd called me 'girl.'

"Fuck you. I have a name you know so use it!" I snapped back. Guys like him always pissed me off and vaguely I wondered if it was the same with Hidan. He glared back at me till he seemed to lose patience.

"We have an idea as to what we can do with you." he said. I gave him a bored look that said, 'and?'

"We'll take you back to the base and the leader can decide if you join or not. You seem to have enough potential." he said it grudgingly like it hurt to say that a woman was as powerful as him. I thought about it for a while.

"Hidan. Do you get in enough time to sacrifice an acceptable number of people on missions?" he grinned sadistically.

"You bet, though I'd have more time if Kakazu didn't drag us on these bounty hunts like he does." I nodded and turned to the person in question, the more annoying of the two Kakazus.

"Fine. I guess I'll go with you guys. Suna was getting boring anyway. I was this close to just massacring as many people as I could before the Kazekage came and stopped me." I held my thumb and forefinger up close together to illustrate my point. With my fate settled for now we resumed the trek to Kumo since apparently they still hadn't done their assigned mission. I was glad that I didn't have to run the rest of the way but they informed me that we'd be running the whole way to the base, not that they told me where that was. It could be back near Suna for all I knew! We stopped at midnight just across the border of the Frost and Lightning countries. Kakazu tried to tie me up so I wouldn't run away but a few kunai and a bitching out seemed to make him think it wasn't worth it. I was woken up just before dawn to the sounds of a fire being started. I sat up and stretched,

"Geez. The Akatsuki work long hours. 5am to midnight, you guys should be getting paid overtime." I joked. A shuriken aimed at my head, told me they weren't exactly morning people which was fine with me. After a quick breakfast of rice and rabbit we headed out again.

"Ugh! Kakazu if you hadn't made us stop for that stupid bounty we would have been back already!" Hidan complained. He had began whining around noon about how all the walking was tiring him out. I nearly laughed at that, an S-Rank nin getting tired from walking! It didn't take long to figure out he only did this to annoy him partner, and once I did I decided it would be fun to join in. I waited till we were in a small town to start.

"Uncle Kakazu I'm tired!" I whined in a kid-like voice. Hidan cracked up while Kakazu gave me a death glare. Some people passed us and I got a brilliant idea.

"No uncle Kakazu! I don't want to abort the baby! He's going to be our beautiful son!" I said it loudly and nearly everyone within earshot turned to stare at us, mainly at him. Hidan looked like he was going to fall on the floor he was laughing so hard. I just smiled and fell silent, having had my share of fun. The day passed quickly and we camped out under the stars that night. This basic pattern repeated until we got to Kumo. The mission was done in an hour then we took off at a run back the way we came, Hidan and I silent the whole way.


	4. Meeting the Deva Path

A/N: For the purpose of this story I am inventing a first name for the animal path of the 6 paths of pain. He was a former Fuma clan member, and I will call him Hachi. Also I apologize if Jin is getting a bit Mary sue-ish, this was the only way I knew how to make pain letting her join under the circumstances possible

It took four and a half days to reach the hideout which turns out to have been in the River Country. Hidan and Kakazu lead me to a cliff with water below. Also there was a giant rock with a shrine enclosure around it. They jumped down and walked to the boulder so I just followed suit. My mind was screaming at me, calling me an idiot for willingly following two s-ranked missing nin into the Akatsuki base. I ignored it since, now that I've left Suna, I am an s-ranked missing nin too and because I am immortal. Hidan made a hand sign and his chakra was routed through his ring and to the boulder which moved out of the way so we could enter a cave like place. It slid back down behind us sealing the only exit I know of. Of course I could bust through It if the situation absolutely called for it, I doubted it would though.

"Welcome to the shit hole we call a base." Hidan commented sarcastically. Kakazu stayed silent and lead us to a set of double doors.

"This is where our leader is. He will decide what happens to you." was all the stitched man said then knocked.

"Come in." a deep voice called. I straightened myself and opened the door, stepping through before the two Akatsuki members. I looked around and only saw a shadowy figure at the back of the room with ringed eyes…wait. What?

"Hidan, Kakazu, who is this?" he asked. I couldn't help but think the eyes looked familiar.

"A girl who destroyed a bounty I was taking to the collection agency on the way to our mission spot." Kakazu informed him. That sounded sort of stupid now that I thought about it. Really they're Akatsuki, he's probably wondering why I'm not long dead.

"So why is she still alive?" he asked. Aww that hurts shadow-dude, I joked in my mind.

"She's immortal. Also she said she'd be willing to join." he added the second part almost like an afterthought.

"Hmm." he stood from what I guessed was a chair, I don't know, I couldn't see it. When he stepped into the light recognition struck me like a slap to the face. It was impossible though. My eyes widened, I'd only seen one person with that orange hair, multiple piercing, and ringed rinnegan eyes.

"F-Fuma-kun?" I couldn't help but asking. I had to know, It had to be him but by now any mortal would have aged significantly. His features were different but still young. Maybe it was a descendant of his? He drew closer and looked down at me thoughtfully. Then chuckled somewhat evilly,

"It's been a very long time since I have heard anyone use that name. That is not me but the former name of one of my 6 paths." he told me. His paths? After a moment it came to me quite clearly, Fuma Hachi had become one of the 6 paths of pain to achieve his goal of peace. He became the animal path.

"The animal path right? That would make you Pain then." he smirked.

"Smart girl. So you know who I am, how about returning the favor." it wasn't a question but an order.

"I am Jin Matsuyo, I used to be a friend of Hachi. Now just a bored immortal looking for something interesting to do." he didn't believe me I could tell. Finally he nodded,

"There's an easy way to check that story." he made a few hand signs and there in front of me, just a few feet away, appeared Hachi himself. He really hadn't aged a day and I nearly laughed at the absurdity of it all.

"Hachi?" I asked, said man's attention shifted and he turned to face me. After a small eternity a ghost smile played across his lips.

"Jin." he looked to Pain as if confirming his surroundings.

"What are you doing here? Also have I been summoned here?" I smiled at that, he'd always gotten straight to business no matter what the situation.

"Well you know me, always looking for new things to do…and you're kind of confirming my background. Hey! I finally met Pain. Well I guess you're a Pain now too, but the original Pain. You were always talking about him before you left and how he was the key to peace and love and war and all things fuzzy or whatever it was." I grinned cheekily as 3 of the four other inhabitants of the room glared at me. A kunai appeared in my back and I turned to glare at Kakazu.

"You should refrain from doing that or you'll end up with your innards ground all over your precious hide out!" I snapped venomously at him, adding a cat like hiss just to piss him off. A hand laid itself on my shoulder and the kunai was ripped out swiftly.

"God damn it! Hachi just because you can't feel pain anymore doesn't mean I can't. Haha feel Pain, oh wait eww." I understood my joke only after I said it. Hidan seemed to be trying not to laugh in front of his leader, or leaders, who seemed to be slightly amused by the whole thing.

"Uh. So do I get a chance to join this dealy or what?" I asked referring to the Akatsuki. Everyone, Hachi included, turned to hear Pain's decision.

"Yes. If you prove yourself strong enough and pass the test we give you, you can become a member since we are down in numbers."

"Damn Konoha ninjas." Hidan swore behind me. I raised a brow,

"Those jerks? They've been giving you guys trouble too?" I asked. Hachi just nodded and I knew I wouldn't get much more information till I became a member, if I did that is.

"Ooh. Don't they have some genius Uchiha in that village? Have you fought him yet?" Hidan snorted and Kakazu mumbled something like 'stupid girl'

"You always were obsessed with the Uchihas' powers. Something about the sharing an wasn't it?" Hachi asked. I grinned in response. It had been one of my goals to find and kill a powerful Uchiha, somewhat like dragon hunting. Only with human fire users. The ghost smile appeared again and I knew he was about to say something I'd like.

"That Uchiha actually joined this organization after killing off his entire clan, save his little brother." I thought the whole top of my head would fall off with how wide my grin was.

"Can I meet him?" I tried not to jump up and down in excitement. My bloodlust was becoming prominent and I'm sure my eyes were blood red. I felt like if I didn't kill someone soon I'd die! My hand itched to use my scythe and my ears ached to hear my victim's dying screams. The rasping as they breathed their last! I felt Hidan's bloodlust rising in response to mine till I was jolted out of it with a harsh slap to the face. That was Hachi. Can you say ouch? Being pretty much bitch slapped by a more than mortal, more than s-ranked nin hurt! I hissed in displeasure.

"Hachi, you didn't have to hit me that hard." I informed him, rubbing my cheek. He just shook his head again and sighed.

"You haven't changed a bit Jin." he said, I smirked.

"But you've changed enough for the both of us so it evens out." I accused sticking my tongue out at him. It almost got cut off by his kunai. I huffed,

"You're really abusive today, you know that?" he launched a shuriken teasingly at me and I returned to the matter at hand. I call randomly getting back to work selective seriousness but Hachi always called it mood swings.

" So then Pain," I addressed him, surprised he hasn't kicked us out yet.

"What do we do from here?" Not surprisingly he wanted the mission reports first so I tuned out as Kakazu droned on about something about what they did in Kumo.


	5. Uchiha

"-await further orders." I caught the last of Pain's sentence and with that everyone began filing out. I looked around and saw Hachi was gone, with a sigh I followed Kakazu.

"Well that was interesting." Hidan complained sarcastically. I looked over to see him walking beside me, arms crosses behind his head. I smirked and watched as Kakazu jumped off my shoulder and played with a loose strand on the _other Kakazu's cloak._

"_I tuned out the whole thing amazingly enough. It sucks that you probably had to actually pay attention." I teased him. He just gave me a small glare and kept walking, speeding up to annoy Kakazu. We came to a door just like all the rest and Kakazu went in. Hidan was about to follow, and me by default but Kakazu stopped in the doorway._

"_Hidan go show the girl to Deidara's old room." he ordered and slammed the door on us. Well someone was moody from Pain's ranting. Hidan huffed but lead me down to the end of the hallway we were in, I counted the doors so I could find their room if needed. He stopped in front of one then turned and left, throwing a 'later' over his shoulder at me. _

"_Well bye to you too." I sneered half jokingly. When he disappeared into his room I figured it would be now or never, and I sure as hell wasn't just going to stand out here all night. I raised a hand and knocked softly on the door, remembering that Akatsuki roomed in pairs. The door opened promptly just a few seconds later and a man that looked to be a few years younger than myself, maybe 18, appeared. I blinked then gave him a small smile, _

"_Um, apparently I'm supposed to be rooming with you. That's what Pain said anyway, and-" he seemed to tune out about there and just stepped aside, allowing me into the room. He shut the door behind me and I took in the room, There were puppets everywhere; whole and in pieces. I saw one in the corner that looked well used, it was a giant thing with a tail. A tail that I felt the urge to test the sharpness of. I inched over carefully, not sure if it had some kind of self defense mechanism and reached out to the tip of the tail. _

"_I wouldn't do that if I were you." a deep nearly monotone voice came from behind me. I jumped and in doing so, my outstretched finger touched the tail. I pulled back sharply as pain began to course through me. _

"_It's poisoned." I guessed out loud. Getting a nod in response. He turned away and began searching for something as I stood marveling at the feeling of numbness that was spreading through me. I knew I was in no danger of being killed and so the feelings that would otherwise frighten someone, fascinated me. The red head returned with a vial and syringe in one hand then grabbed my bleeding hand with the other. He was about to inject me with what I assumed was the antidote when I stopped him._

"_Hold on." I said, my voice somewhat sleepy sounding. He paused and watched as I just stared at my hand. A pulsing went through my entire body and I couldn't feel anything, I was about to collapse when I felt a small pinching on my arm. I looked to see a syringe being removed by the red head. _

"_Any longer and you would have died. Leader-sama wouldn't have appreciated me killing a new member." he explained. I couldn't help but to laugh at that, just a small giggle but he noticed. _

"_I wouldn't have actually, I can't die." I confessed. Surely telling him I couldn't die wouldn't make much of a difference. A thought struck me then, I had only sacrificed one person all day. I looked up at the red head again, yes he was taller than me. _

"_Um…." I trailed of f._

"_Sasori, and you are?" he supplied. I smiled in relief that he got it._

"_Sasori? Nice to meet you, my name is Jin. Could you point me to the nearest exit? I have some business to take care of." I asked trying not to sound suspicious. He raised a brow but answered me anyway._

"_The only exit is the way you came in. Just go the way you came till the end of this hallway, take a right then another right and you should find yourself in the common room. It should be obvious from there." he said. I thanked him then all but ran out of the room. Jashin was going to be so mad at me! I finally found the entrance and was faced with another problem. I didn't have a ring to direct my chakra through, therefore I had no way to move the boulder without just breaking through it. I stared at it for a while contemplating my options, I decided the best thing to do was to go back to either my room and ask Sasori for help or Hidan. I turned on my heel and went to take a step only to be met with a cloak not two inches from my face. I looked up and up and up till I saw a blue, gilled face staring down at me. I nearly squeaked as I jumped back as quickly as I could. From my new position I could see that he had a companion, a shorter black haired man also clad in an Akatsuki cloak. I resumed my staring at the blue fish man nearly missing the face that the shorter man's eyes were red. When my brain processed this my head snapped back towards him, my own pink eyes growing wide. Standing before me was Uchiha Itachi, user of the Magenkyo sharingan and mass murderer. I tried not to stare but it was just so damn hard, I mean this guy was the one I've wanted to fight since I was a chunin and here he was standing in front of me. I took a deep mental breath and struggled to keep down my bloodlust, then tried a small smile._

"_Um, I don't have a ring yet. Do you think you could help me out?" I asked. I got I blank stare from him but a- dare I say it- shark like grin from the other. _


End file.
